I shall make you mine
by sinlove
Summary: (KishxIchigo, PuddingxTaruto, LettucexPai. WARNING! It is rated M for a reason) One day Ichigo comes down with the flu and is stuck in bed. Kish, who has always wanted to make Ichigo his, sees his chance to do just that. Can the Mew Mews save Ichigo before she is taken away to another planet or will Ichigo become Kish's once and for all?
1. Hello Kitten

_"Ugh… Why did I have to get sick on the first day of summer vacation nya…?"_ Ichigo lays in her bed sick with the flu, her dark red hair a mess as she looks up at her friends. She weakly fakes a smile to her friends. Lettuce fixes her glasses and smiles; Pudding smiles her big cheerful smiles, while Mint merely smirked down at her sickly friend. _"Oh Ichigo… You had to push yourself didn't you?"_ Mint said softly, _"Oh and by the way… We called Aoyama… he is coming by" _Ichigo jumps up, her face is bright red, _"NYA?! B-But I look horrible!"_ She starts to cough and sinks under the covers, _"Nya…I don't want him to see me like this…"_

_"Cheer up onee-san! You need to get better!"_ Pudding beamed at Ichigo._ "That is right Ichigo, and besides… He was worried when he found out that you were sick. I'm sure Aoyama-san doesn't care how you look; he just wants you to get better." _Lettuce said softly, and as Ichigo was about to respond there was a knock on the door. Ichigo's mother let it Masaya Aoyama, Ichigo's boyfriend, though she is too shy to call him that herself._ "Momomiya-san! Are you alright?"_ He walks over as her mother flashes a smirk. Ichigo blushes deeply, _"Aoyama… I-I'm fine… I'm sorry about our date today…"_ he shakes his head and smiles his soft sweet smile that makes her heart beat faster, _"It doesn't matter, we can go out another time… You need to get better and that is what is important"_ She smiles and nods._ "Bye-bye Ichigo"_ Lettuce and Pudding wave bye, _"BYE ONEE-SAN!"_ Mint smiles some, _"Get better soon"_

Ichigo was speechless as it hit her; she was alone in her room with Aoyama. He didn't seem to notice it however; he just smiled down at her. Oh how she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but for some reasons the words couldn't find their way out. He leans over and kisses her forehead softly,_ "I am going to leave and let you rest up Momomiya-san"_ He smiled and left, there she was alone in her room. Ichigo quickly jumps up and runs to her window where she sees Masaya walking away, _"Nya…I love you…"_ She whispers softly as Masha pops up by her,_ "Ichigo bed! Ichigo bed!"_ He flew around; she sighs and goes to lie down. _"Hello kitten!"_ Her heart sank as she hears those words, _"ICHIGO! ALIEN! ALIEN!"_ Ichigo quickly turns around and see's Kish floating out her window smirking at her.

_"K-Kish?!" _She cries out and then begins to cough, _"Oh? Is my kitten not feeling good? Too bad, I was hoping to have some fun before the trip. Oh well"_ He licks his lips slowly. _"Ichigo run! Ichigo run! Masha will fight! Masha protect Ichigo!"_ Ichigo coughs even more, knowing that she can't fight she nods. Masha flies at Kish, who only bats him away, Ichigo quickly runs and jumps, landing in the tree,_ "Thank god for cat-like powers…"_ She coughs and Kish laughs, _"So My kitten can still play?!"_ Ichigo glares at him, _"What do you want Kish?!"_ He lands on the ground and grins, _"I have come to take you to my planet…Where you will have no choice but to be mine…"_ Ichigo gulps and jumps from the tree._ "I will never go with you…I will never be yours!"_ She begins to run as fast as she can, Kish only laughs, _"Run my kitten! I enjoy the chase!"_ He floats after her effortlessly.

She runs and pants, soon finding herself running in an empty parking lot. Kish shoots chimera anima at her, it explodes and send her flying, she  
>rolls across the pavement, "Ah!" Kish smirks and lands. He walks to her slowly, "I don't want to hurt you kitten... Just surrender and be mine"<br>Ichigo struggles to get up, taking out her pendant, kisses it softly and cries out, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" Kish grins as he watches her change into Mew Ichigo, but after she changes she falls to her knees coughing hard. "Oh nice try Kitten... Just take my hand and we wont have to fight anymore...And your friends aren't coming," He holds his hand out to her, "They are too busy fighting to even care about you..." Ichigo looks up at him panting. All she wanted to do was to lay down and sleep, her body was just too weak even with her in her Mew Mew form. Though her body screamed and begged for rest, Ichigo forced herself to stand, "Strawbe-" She coughs to hard to finish her sentence. Ichigo backs up, too weak to run, her back hits the fence and slowly she slides down. Darkness swallowed her up as Kish walked to her.


	2. Rake her lawn

Pai is analyzing the data him and Taruto had collocated from their battle with the other Mew Mews, _"Hmm…damn… Why did they win?"_ Taruto is floating around, _"It was such a good plan! Maybe we should have made Kish help out instead of going after that old hag" _He chuckles at his own joke, while Pai sighs. Pai knew that would have helped out, but he also knew that there was 76% chance Kish would have ran from battle to go get here. So in his mind there was no point to try and make Kish stay._ "Leave me be while I analyze the data… ", Taruto_ pouts and vanishes.

Back on Earth the Mew Mews meet at the café, _"Nice work everyone", _Ryou announced as he walks in from the back room. Pudding hops up and down, "Heehee they stood no chance against us!" Zakuro stands off to the slide, _"They tried to separate us… "_ Mint looks at Zakuro with stars in her eyes, _"I would have been done for if Zakuro hadn't shown up to save me"_ Lettuce smiles at Mint but then sighs softly, _"I have a bad feeling though… " _Lettuce says softly and fixes her glasses. Keiichiro walks in from the kitchen holding some cake, "Here is your reward, ladies," He smiles his charming smile. As the girls get ready to enjoy their reward Masha comes flying in through a window, _"ICHIGO TAKEN! ICHIGO TAKEN!"_ He falls and lands in the piece of cake in front of Lettuce. "_WHAT?!"_ everyone cried out all at once. Fear, panic, and confusion were written on their faces.

Keiichiro takes Masha into the back to study the video that Masha had recorded. Not long after he comes out,_ "It seems… That Kish has kidnapped Ichigo…" _no one spoke a word, Ryou clenched his fits in anger. Finally Pudding cried out, _"We must save Onee-san!"_ There was no doubt that they must save her, but more so the how. They were able to enter the diminution once before but chances are it will not be as easy this time around. Ryou and Keiichiro start to work on a plan on how to save Ichigo. _"What is Kish going to do with onee-san?" Pudding asked the Mew Mews. They shared a knowing look, Lettuce bit her lip worried, "W-well umm… You know how he likes her right? H-he probably just wants to hug her and umm… Do the same things her and Aoyama do together," Lettuce fakes a small smile. Mint sighs, "He is probable going to ra-" Lettuce quickly covers Mint's mouth, Pudding tilts her head and Zakuro sighs, "Mint is more than likely right…" Lettuce sighs, "I know but still… Pudding doesn't need to hear it..." _

_Pudding's eye twitches; she hates how they start talking down to her as if she was just a child how didn't understand things. "I want to know what Mint was going to say!" Lettuce Fidgeted nervously knowing that Pudding wasn't going to stop, "Mint was going to say… Ra…Rake her lawn!" they looked at Lettuce, "Yeah! That's it! Kish is probable going to rake her lawn!" Pudding tilts her head confused, "But that doesn't sound bad… I mean that is nice right? I would like it if someone would rake my lawn…" Mint bites her lip to hold in a laugh as Pudding looks at the clock, "Oh no! I have to pick up my sister!" She quickly leaves. Mint looks at Lettuce, "Wow… I didn't know you were such a perv…" Lettuce's face turns bright red, "I-I wasn't meaning that to sound pervy!" Zakuro, "Rake her lawn… yes he wants to do that oh so bad…"_

Ichigo groans as she slowly begins to wake up, her throat sore from coughing so much,_ "o-ow…"_ a cool wet cloth is placed on her forehead,_ "Is my kitten waking up?"_ Her eyes shoot up as she forces herself to sit up, _"K-Kish!?"_ The wash cloth falls her lap. Kish is sitting on the bed next to her, _"You should really lie down… Or you will never get better"_ He rubs her cheek softly; she shoves him back, _"S-Stay away from me!_" Kish chuckles and floats away, Ichigo looks around confused,_ "W-where am I?"_ The room had no windows and only one door. The bed was the only furniture in there. _"This is going to be where you will be staying till we reach my planet…"_ He grins, _"I got you a bed… big enough for two."_ Ichigo gasps as her ears and tail pop out, _"NYA?!"_ Kish licks his lips, _"Hurry up and get better Ichigo… Oh and I took you pendant and clothes"_

Ichigo looks down to find herself in an odd style of tank top, somewhat similar to Kish's shirt, and matching short, but instead of the ribbon flowing down on each side they were tied up into bows. Her face turns bright red, her mouth drops, _"Y-you undressed me!?"_ Kish chuckles, _"And I redressed you, what do you think of your new cloths?"_ He smirks at her, and she quickly looks away,_ "I want to go home…"_ She coughs and sighs,_ "Aww… you shouldn't shout kitten… and if you are upset because I saw you naked… I know how to make it up to you…"_ He smirks and licks his lips, Ichigo's cat ears twitch, and she looks at him, _"Huh?"_

Kish's shirt and falls on the bed, her ears and tail shot up,_ "NAY?!"_ He grins and begins to pull down his pants,_ "I saw you naked… so now you get to see me naked…"_ As much as she wanted to look away she couldn't turn away. His body amazed her, though she would never admit it out loud,_ "K-Kish…"_ Kish's pants hit the floor, and there he was, floating naked. He smirks at her, _"Do you like what you see Ichigo?"_


	3. Taruto-Block

Ichigo's heart raced fast as she tried to look away, "K-Kish please put on your pants…" Kish licked his lips and moved closer to her, yanking the blanket away so she couldn't hide under it, "Ichigo… I will go easy on you since you are still sick…" Before Ichigo respond he was pinning her to the bed kissing her deeply. He forces his tongue into her mouth, and oddly she somewhat enjoyed the feeling. His hands found their way under shirt rubbing her breasts. Ichigo squirmed and let out a soft moan as he pinches her nipples gently. Kish breaks the kiss and begins to nibble on her neck, "K-Kish…S-Stop…" She felt him smirk against her neck.

"Kish, are you in here?! I am bored!" Taruto called out as he phases into the room. Kish looks up and glares at Taruto who was floating there with a very confused look on his face. Ichigo quickly kicks Kish of the bed and fixes her shirt. "Ow! Taruto! What the hell do you want?!" Kish grabs his pants and puts them back on. Taruto looks at Ichigo, "What were you doing with the old hag?" Ichigo grabs a pillow and throws it at him, knocking him out of the air. Kish smirks a bit, "Shut up you runt!" She cries out and is about to say more but ends up coughing. "Let's leave her be…" Kish grabs Taruto and they vanish out of the room.

"Taruto…" Kish takes a deep breath, "I was about to do something important…" Taruto rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever… Hey let's make a plan to destroy the rest of those Mew Mews!" All Kish wanted to do was beat Taruto and get back to Ichigo, who was now discovering that the door in the room was a fake. After trying to open the door Ichigo sat on the bed, "I should have known it was a fake door..." Her hand found its way to breast over her shirt, "His hands were warm..." she quickly pulls her hand away and lays back, "...What am I thinking?! He is the enemy..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that this chapter is so short. I will try and do at least a chapter a day, also please tell me what you think about the story so far.<strong>_

_**-Sinlove**_


	4. Free fall

Pudding comes running back into the cafe panting as the other Mew Mews were getting ready to head out, "You are just in time Pudding. Change into Mew Pudding." Ryou looks at Pudding who is already changing. "Are we going to save Onee-san?" She hops around hopeful. Keiichiro nods and smiles his hopeful warm smile, "That is right. It seems that there is a 'door' of sorts near the radio tower downtown..." Zakuro's wolf ears twitch and she looks at him, "Keiichiro... I feel that there is a 'but' coming..." Ryou nods and takes a deep breath, "The door is 300 feet off the ground in midair and is about 90 feet from the radio tower. Radio tower is 560 feet tall, so for your best chance of going through the door you'll have to climb up the tower and jump.

Lettuce fidgets a bit, "W-what if we miss the door?" Keiichiro smiles at her, "You need not worry about that, I am sure you will make it, but on the off chance you miss..." He snaps an odd sliver band around her left wrist, "This will release a special gas that will then form into a cushion of sorts," He smiles even bigger and begins to give them to the other Mews. Mint looks at it and smiles a bit to show that she approves it, "Let's go save Ichigo!" Pudding jumps up and down, "Let's save Onee-san before Kish rakes her lawn!" Lettuce's face turns bright red as everyone, but Pudding, shot her a look.

The wind was whipping at the girls as the climbed the radio town, "Why did Ichigo have to go and get kidnapped?" Mint complained as they finally reached the top of the tower. Lettuce shivered, "I am sure she didn't mean to... after all she is sick." Mint rolls her eyes, and even though she seemed not to care about Ichigo she did. Pudding shouts, "Onee-san!" then she jumped, Lettuce gapes and jumps after her. "So much for going together..." Zakuro sighs as her and Mint jump next. They were in free fall; the wind was lashing at them, "Please make the door!" Lettuce prayed as a gust of wind knocks Mint and Zakuro off course, "Ah!" Mint cried out, "Zakuro!" Their bodies slam into each other, Pudding and Lettuce go through the door.

Lettuce slams into something, her and that something hit the floor hard, "O-ow..." Her eyes are closed tightly. She could feel the thing that she was on was breathing then she heard his voice, "Get off..." Slowly she opened her eyes to see Pai glaring at her. Her face turns bright red and she quickly gets off him, jumping back, "P-Pai?!" He gets up and smirks, "You come alone?" It was just Lettuce and Pai, Pudding was shot out in an empty camber. Lettuce gulped, "Yes! I have come for Ichigo!" He raises an eyebrow at her, "Your chances of doing that are merely 32%... " Lettuce glares and calls out, "Lettuce Castanets!" As they for in her hands she cries, "Ribbon...Lettuce...Rush!" Pai barely jumps out of the way as a jet of water hits the wall. "A foolish attempt..."

Pudding jumps up and looks around confused, "Guys? Where are you? I guess I was the only one who made it... I must save Onee-san... Pudding Ring!" Her tambourine like weapon appeared, "Heehee I will save Onee-san!" Pudding smiled big with hope as she ran out of the camber. Kish and Taruto are floating, "Taruto... I just want to get back to Ichigo..." Kish yawned loudly, trying to fight off blue balls. "You can have your fun later! I want to do something!" Pudding stops as she sees them, "Give back Onee-san!" The aliens turn and look at her, "You want something to do? There you go, destroy the Mew Mew..." Kish vanishes, Taruto nods and smirks, "So you come to play?" He pulls out his click-clack weapon, "Let's play then!" 


	5. Friend, Foe, or Kiss?

Lettuce and Pai

Pai smirked his dark grin as he summons his fan, "Hou-RAI-Kyuu!" He swings the fan and a ball of lightning shots out at Lettuce. She tries to jump out of the way but she isn't fast enough, it hits her hard and she is sent flying into a pillar, "Ah!" Pai walks closer, "Keeping the girl seems to hold Kish at by... You humans always seem to get in our way..." Lettuce gets up, "You should understand why we can't let you go through with this! Why we have to stop you! We are just trying to save the humans just like you are trying to save your home!" He lowers his fan, shocked that they even knew why they were there, "So... your robot hacked our systems and stole some date... "

"We are going to take back our home after whipping out your kind...but don't worry, the earth will be in better hands..." He raises his fan again. Lettuce glares, ""Ribbon...Lettuce...Rush!" It hits hi head but he blocks with his fan, "Please! I don't want to fight! I just want my friend back! There has to be away for us to live in peace!" Lettuce looked at Pai with her tear filled eyes, something about the way she looked at him made his heart race. "...At best some of the humans will be slaves to us..." As he goes to attack her, a loud crash can be heard, "What the?!" He begins to vanish, Lettuce runs and tackles him. They both vanish.

Pudding and Taruto

Pudding was hoping around as if she was the energizer bunny on caffeine, "Tar-Tar just give by onee-san!" Taruto nearly falls to the floor, "Tar-Tar?! What the hell?!" Pudding giggles and sticks out her tongue, "That is what I am going to call you for now on!" His face turns bright red, "Because i know that you and me will become best friends, and if you give back onee-san I'll give you some candy AND we can play!" Taruto blinks ever confused and even though candy sounded very good he shook his head no, "Hell no! I will never be friends with you!" he flings his click-clack weapon at her, it knocks her tambourine out of her hand, "I am going to destroy you and take your candy!"

Pudding jumps back, doing her back flips. Her tail picks up her tambourine, "We will to be friends! But since you want to fight..." She takes a deep breath, "Ribbon Pudding Ring InfernoRibbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Their attacks meet, the blast was strong and loud. Both Pudding and Taruto were thrown back.

Pai and Lettuce appear and hit the floor hard in between Taruto and Pudding, "Lettuce!" Pudding cried out. Lettuce was yet again laying on top of Pai, their chests were pressed against each out. Slowly Lettuce looks up right as Pai lefts his head, their lips met at the moment. Her face turned bright red as she quickly gets off of him, Pai floats up and glares at Lettuce. His heart was beating so fast, and her lips felt so nice against his. "So it seems there is another pest here... Taruto why haven't you gotten rid of it?" Taruto gets up and glares, "I've been trying! Unlike you! You were just kissing that one!" He points to Lettuce, a slight blush forms across Pai's face.

The sound of foot steps echos down the hall way, they all turned to see who was coming. A man dressed in blue, carrying a sword. His long blond hair is tied back, his eyes were a deep blue, "Who is that?" Pudding asked, "Is he an alien? His ears are like Tar-Tar.." Taruto's eyes twitched at Pudding. "Where is Ichigo..." The man spook calmly.


	6. Blue Knight

**Ichigo and Kish**

Ichigo sighs to herself, "I have to get out of here… " Kish appears behind her on the bed, and places his hands on her shoulders, "Oh what's wrong kitten? Is this room too small for you? Or was it that you missed me?" Ichigo flinched at his touch, and gulped slightly. Slowly and softly he kissed her neck, "Ichigo…I am going to make you mine now…" She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, but what would be the point? After all she can't change into Mew Ichigo. Kish pulled off her shirt before could react. Ichigo gasps and covers her chests with her hands, "N-no Kish!" He laughs as he moves in front of her, "Ichigo… shouting will only hurt your throat more, you may even lose your voice haha," he spoke with his playful yet devilish ton.

Kish quickly grabs her hands and pulls them aside as he looks down at her breast, "Mmm… They look so cute and sexy…" Ichigo looks away embarrassed, her cheeks bright red; he forces her to lie back on the bed as he works her pants off. "P-please Kish… N-no…" But he wasn't paying attention as he looked at her now naked body, "Ichigo… you are lovely…" He takes off his shirt and gets on top of her, "I have thought about this moment for so long Kitten…" His lips found their way to her left nipple; Ichigo bit her lip to hold in a soft moan. As Kish began to suck on her left nipple his hand began to play with right one. Ichigo squirmed and was trying hard not to moan, he bites softly, and "A-ah…" she let out a soft moan. Kish grinned as he began to kiss down her breast, and down her stomach, "N-no...Not there…" Ichigo squirms but Kish holds down, "I am going to make you feel good Ichigo…"

He slowly licks her somewhat already pussy, she squirms more, trying hard not to moan. Confusion ran through her mind, confusion and pleasure, "Ah…" she found herself moaning as he licked faster, "Ichigo you are getting so wet… haha… I think you are ready for me…" he gets up and slowly takes off his pants, Ichigo looks up at him. She knows that there is no escape now that Kish was going to steal her innocence. He moves on top of her and kisses her deeply, rubbing himself against her, slowly begins to push inside, she breaks the kiss, "A-Ah!" She whimpers and moans as goes in deeper, "I-it hurts!" Ichigo finds herself holding onto Kish tightly as an odd mix of pain and pleasure fill her mind. "Mmm… You are so tight… haha… I think I just broke your cherry…" He whispers in her ear as some blood drips out of her.

He moved his hips slowly; her moans fill the room as pain turns into pleasure, "Ah! K-Kish!" They kiss deeply as he begins to go faster, Ichigo claws down his back slowly. Her body was heating up and filling up with pure pleasure; it was as if she was one ecstasy. "Ichigo! Ah…I am close ah…" He pants and groans, moving his hips faster and deeper. "Ah!" Her ears and tail pop out as she cums all over his cock, he gasps then holds onto her tightly as he fills her with his seed, "Ichigo!"

They lay there panting hard, slowly he pulls out of her, "That was… amazing Ichigo…" Ichigo looks away ashamed and embarrassed, "C-can I get dressed…" He frowns a bit, "Fine... Are you hungry?" Ichigo nods and they get dressed; he kisses her cheek and vanishes.

**In the hallway**

The man in blue moved closer, he has long pointed ears just like Pai and Taruto. Pai and Taruto were still tired from there fight earlier that day, a fight with two Mew Mews and now a mystery man was something that they did not want to do. "Hmm… More pests…" Pai glares at the stranger. Pudding and Lettuce look at each other and nod, they run past Pai and Taruto as fast as they can. "I am the Blue Knight… I am here for Ichigo…Set her free or I shall kill you…" He ready's his sword.


	7. Confusion

Ichigo groans as she slowly comes too on cool wet grass. Lettuce and Pudding smile down at her, "We saved ONEE-SAN!" Pudding jumps up and down happily, "How are you feeling?" Lettuce gently places a hand on Ichigo's head. Ichigo looks up at her confused, "Y-yea… what happened? How did you guys save me?" Lettuce fixes her glasses, "We had a little help…" She points to the Blue Knight who is standing off to the side, watching over them, "He came out of nowhere… and well helped us save you."

The blue Knight's left arm is bleeding from the fight but he smiles at Ichigo. Then he vanishes, "Who… who was he?" Pudding shrugs, "Maybe he is a good alien?" Ichigo struggles to sit up, "I remember… Kish and I were alone… then… then he left and I got dressed… Next thing I know… darkness" Lettuce gently touches a slight bump on Ichigo's head, "You hit your head kind of hard, we should get you to the café"

As they walked Ichigo was trying hard to remember what happened, but it only made her head hurt. They were greeted with joy when they came back to the café, "Glad to see you made it home safely." Zakuro said with a soft smile. Mint smiles and hugs Ichigo, "You had us worried…" Keiichiro takes Ichigo into the back to make sure she is ok. She winces when touches the bump on her head, "Hmm… it looks worst then it actually is so no need to worry." He smiles softly. "Keiichiro… Do you know if it is possible for... umm… an alien to impregnate a human…" He flinches and bites his lip, "Ichigo… It is very possible… They are very similar to us…" Ichigo tears up and begins to cry.

Pai is making repairs to the computers, "Damn it all… this is going to take a while…" Kish is laying on a table, his chest is wrapped up, "At least you didn't get cut and have your love taken away… I am going to kill the Blue Knight…" He glares, "I am going to make him pay for this…" Taruto sighs, "If we had time to rest up he wouldn't have won."


End file.
